Ups and Downs
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a regular high school student. Our world. But it all changes the day that she's kidnapped and..what else? Who's going to save her from a downward spiral and bring her light? A Sasuke X Hinata story. rape *discontinued sorry*
1. Chapter 1:Walking

New story peoplez! What happens to Hinata when she gets kidnapped? Who saves her from the darkness afterwards? Warning:Rape, language, and OOC.

--

Chapter 1:Walking

(Hinata's P.O.V)

_"Dear Diary,"_ I thought as I wrote in my journal,"_Normal school day today; preps bugging me, teachers having me tutor in class, and Luke not even knowing I exist._" I sighed. "_Gotta go. Hanabi's back from softball and we gotta take Lucky and Chessy for a walk. Write tomorrow. Bye!_"

I closed and locked the little white book and stood on my bed. My hand pushed aside an ocean painting to reveal a small safe. I quickly opened it, put the diary in, closed and covered it, and laid down casually just as Hanabi bursted through the door.

"Come on Hinata. We gotta take the dogs for a walk."she said in her 'I'm a preppy, spoiled brat' voice. I hate that kind of voice! Well -sigh- that's what you get when your father's the CEO of a _huge_ company and spoils his daughters rotten.

"Let's go lazy!"Hanabi called from down the hall.

"I-i'm coming!"I stuttered.

-outside-

Big breath through nose, gather emotions, breath out through mouth, let emotions get carried with the air.

"And then, I was like,'Oh no you di-in't!' and she was like,'Oh yes I did, slutty-brat!' and then I was like,'Oh no you did not just go there.' And then she said,'Oh yeah I went there! And this time I bought property!' Can you believe the nerve of some people?!"Hanabi ranted.

Yep. Here is a nice, peacefully quiet neighborhood and the silence and peace is broken by her incoherent babbling!

"And she was handing out all this homework. And I mean a lot! Like 20 tons or 1,000.."

"I get it Hanabi! Now will you shut up and enjoy the peace?!"I snapped.

She shut up for a few minutes, looking around. "I don't get why all these trees are still here. That space could be used for something better."she scoffed.

"Like what? And it better be good."I growled.

"A country club or a miniature golf course."she said, completely missing my tone.

"I can not believe you! You would destroy a beautiful area of nature just for another pathetic building of entertainment?!"

"Yep!"she smirked. I hate that smirk. It means she's gonna try talking Dad into doing something she wants and I'll have to come out stronger so he doesn't do it.

"Just shut up for the rest of the way home."I warned, moving slightly ahead with Chessy.

"Hey nee-chan."Hanabi spoke up, walking next to me.

"What?"I sighed.

"Who's the guy that's following us?"

Someone's following us?! I'm the karate/ninja girl and I didn't even sense someone, other than Hanabi, close by. "_Ok. Look subtly._" I thought. I rolled my head to the left, right, and up. I bent my head back a little further and I saw him.

He was about 17-18. He had long, black hair tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were an obsidian color. Under his eyes were lines, showing he hadn't slept the amount he should.

"_What's with his clothes?"_ I thought. He was wearing a long, high collared cloak. It was black with red clouds. _"I've seen that before! It was in one of those rough neighborhoods. There was a really cute red head, a blond, a blue haired girl, and a guy with piercings all over his face! I only caught a glimpse of them but when I looked back...they were gone._"

I rolled my head around 'til it was upright. Now that I knew he was there, I could see how strong he is..."Ah!"I gasped quietly. There's no way I stand a chance against him.

"What is it Hinata?"Hanabi asked, grabbing Chessy's leash before she took off.

"N-nothing."I stuttered, shaking my head,"We should hurry home so we can help with dinner."

"Uh...hello?! Where have you been? That's what we have servants for; so we don't have to do it."Hanabi scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Well I _like_ to help them."I snapped.

"Whatev. Take the leashes, Chelsea's texting."she ordered.

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Ah!"

"Don't move."

--

**Cliffy! How do you like it so far. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:Snatched

****

Chapter 2:Snatched

Thanks for still reading. I'm guessing you like it. ...Or you're one of those people who keep reading so you have more to put in your review about how bad it is.

Please read and review.

--

Recap:

__

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Ah!"

"Don't move."

End recap.

--

Chapter 2:Snatched

There was now a kunai (I know what it is.) at my neck and an arm around my waist, holding my arms to my sides.

"Hinata!"Hanabi squeaked.

"Shut up you."the guy said, his monotone voice ringing in my ear.

"What do you want?"I asked. Wow! I didn't squeak or stutter! Guess I'll have to thank my friend, Saphire, for helping me with my confidence.

"Just take the dogs and the little girl back to your house and nobody gets hurt." He emphisized the 'hurt' by pressing the kunai against my neck. "Get moving."he ordered.

"Go Hanabi."I told her. We both started walking. The guy came to my side and had an arm around my waist, a concealed kunai poking at my side. "W-what are you doing?"I asked.

"Can't have you running away."he answered shortly.

" 'Course."I scoffed.

-the house-

We climbed up the porch steps and to the front door. The guy leaned down and whispered, in Japanese, in my ear,"Tell the girl to get inside and lock the door."

"Go inside Hanabi."I ordered,"And lock the door."

"But...!"she started to protest.

"Just do it."I growled, giving my best glare.

"Hai."she sighed, going through the door. "_Dad!_" I heard her yell.

"Perfect."the guy smirked. I turned around and saw red eyes before everything went black.

-later, sometime in the night-

"Urgh. Where am I?"I groaned quietly, blinking my eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake." Wait! I know that voice from somewhere! I opened my eyes completly and quickly remembered what had happened. I suddenly sat up but something was connected to my wrists, holding me down, and I jerked back.

"I wouldn't bother. You can't get out of those bonds." The person stepped forward into the candlelight and I saw who it was.

"You!"

--

****

Sorry the chapters are so short. I'll try making them longer.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3:Violated

**Chapter 3:Violated**

Please read and review.

Recap:

__

"I wouldn't bother. You can't get out of those bonds." The person stepped forward into the candlelight and I saw who it was.

"You!"

End recap

--

Chapter Three:Violated

"Yes it is me. And you don't even know who I am."

"_Damn it! He's right. But he doesn't know who I am!"_ "You don't know who I am."I smirked triumphently.

"Hinata Hyuuga, the brilliant first born of Hiashi Hyuuga. You're 15 turning 16 next month, and you're in the junior yeah at Konoha High School."he said as if reciting from a book.

"Ok, you know who I am."I sighed, "Now who are you?"

"You can call me Itachi-sama."

"Right. Nice knowing you Itachi."I said sarcastically, purposefully leaving off the -sama.

He smirked and walked so he was next to me. That was when I realized I was in a room...tied to a bed. "You're going to be a tough one to crack." The red-cloud cloak slid to the floor and he climbed onto the bed. I also realized then that I was _completely_ naked, and I was only being covered with a thin, white sheet.

"W-what are y-you gonna do?"I asked, stuttering for the first time since I've been awake.

"I've been watching you since that night in that strip club, and I want a piece of you."Flashback:

__

"I can't believe I've stooped this low just to save up money."I sighed for the thousandth time.

"Ladies! You're on!"the owner called from the other end of the room. The floor started vibrating as the bass beat of 'Benni Bennassi-Satisfaction' pumped through the speakers as each girl walked out. Cheers erupted from the other side of the curtain. "Hyuuga, hold up a second."the owner stopped me.

"Y-yes?"I stuttered.

"There's a customer that has already paid in advance for you. He wants to see you now."

I sighed,"Fine. Which room?"

"Three." And then he left without another word.

-room 3-

I pushed open the door and slowly swayed in, my black heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

"So you made it."came a low, monotone voice from behind me. The door closed and the man stepped closer.

"And who is it I am to address to?"I said.

"You can call me Itachi-sama."

"Alright Itachi."I smirked. He chuckled as I started swaying my hips to the music. His hands wrapped around my small waist and I slapped them away. "No touchy."

He chuckled again. "Obviously your boss didn't tell you I paid extra to get that little privilege."

"

**'Course. Just like him. They give extra money, we give more of ourselves**.

_" Inner me growled. "Of course."I growled out loud. _

End flashback.--

"W-why do you want me?"I asked as his hand went to pull the sheet down.

"I've asked myself that every time I followed you and I can't answer it."he replied, slowly pulling the sheet down. "Now keep your mouth shut and let's have some fun."

-two weeks later-"I can't take it anymore. I've got to get away." I look at the clock and it reads,'11:59.' He's gonna be coming soon.

The numbers change to 12:00 a.m and , as usual , he comes through the door. His hair is wet from the shower and all he's wearing is a black towel around his waist.

"Ready bitch?"he snarled as he climbed over me.

"Please not again. Just let me go."I whimpered. I would be crying but I used up all my tears the first two days.

I get a harsh slap to the face for speaking up. "I'm still not done with you."Itachi growled. His towel is already on the floor and his fingers are already over my body. I hiss as he puts pressure on my stomach. "Bruises still aren't gone." he mumbles.

"O-of course not." My inner self has slipped out," 'Cuz you've been beating me up since day one!" Another slap.

"Don't you raise your voice at me." He looks me right in the eyes. "Now you're gonna get the worst punishment ever."he smirked evily.

"No! Please no. Don't do it!"I beg.

This time a punch in the stomach. "Shut up. " He's already started preparing me.

"No. Please."

**--**

__

**There you go. Another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. School's starting tomorrow so it'll be longer. **


	4. Chapter 4:New Place

**Chapter 4:New place**

**Please read and review.**

**"Thoughts."**

__

"Flashback."

"talking."

"inner self.""talking back to inner self."

Recap:

__

He's already started preparing me.

"No. Please."

End recap.

(still Hinata's P.O.V)

Where am I? Am I even still alive? I feel warm...and covered.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked at the sudden sunlight. I'm not used to sunlight right now since I had been in a windowless, dark room for two weeks.

"I see you are awake."a deep voice said from the other side of the room. On reflex I curled up and just peeked over my legs. That's when I noticed my arms weren't tied to the bedposts. I uncurled a little bit, not much, and looked around the room I was in.

It was a pretty plain room: a simple one-person bed, a dresser in the corner, a closed closet, another closed door, and another door leading to what looked like a hall.

"Are you going to talk at all?"the voice came again. My eyes snapped to the far corner where someone sat. He wore a blue, high-collared shirt, white shorts and ninja sandals. On his forehead was a headband with a symbol. His dark blue, midnight black hair was odd. The front bangs were hanging in his eyes while the back defied gravity and stuck up.

"His hair looks like a duck's butt!" my inner self laughed.

"Shut up! We don't know who he is or if we can trust him. I definitely don't; he looks too much like.."

"Like Itachi. Yes, yes. I can tell from the dark brown eyes that they're related somehow. " "Well?"he asked again. "Are you going to talk or what?" I shook my head no.

Wait. Why does my neck feel damp? I reached a hand up and skimmed my fingers where plenty bruises were. It was some sort of medicine.

"Who are you?"

"W-who a-are y-you?"I stuttered/whispered. I winced at how scratchy, raspy, and course my voice sounded...I hate having my vocal cords completely exhausted from screaming.

He looked at me for a few seconds. "I asked first." I just stared at him, not blinking...He just stared back. "Very well then. I shall leave. You may leave the room if there is anything you need." I nodded as he left and closed the door.

-middle of the night-

I mostly stayed in the room all day. I learned the guy's name was Sasuke...but then a very excited squealed -kun came after it. Then a door was slammed and silence followed afterward. I only came out once and went just across the hall to the bathroom. Right now I was sneaking downstairs to the kitchen.

"I hope there's some ice-cream in the freezer." I walked around the corner and into the kitchen and froze.

"Nice to see you out of that room."Sasuke said, not even looking up from his teacup. "I assume you're looking for something sweet?" He looked up, knowing I wouldn't speak. I nodded.

He got up and walked to the freezer. He motioned for me to sit down and I did. Sasuke clunked a tub of ice-cream and a spoon in front of me and sat in his place. "I don't like sweets so I have plenty for you if you want it." I nodded and started eating the mint-y frozen cream. (A/N: I'm making myself hungry! And it doesn't help that I've been having whipped cream and ice-cream cravings all month!)

It was silent for a few minutes before he looked up again. "May I ask a question?" I thought for a second.

"He's gonna ask about something with Itachi!"

"Chill and just nod." my inner advised. I nodded reluctantly.

"How did you end up unconscious on my front step all bloody, bruised, and cut up?" (A/N: I have the power to make him talk!)

My eyes widened. Of course he would ask a question that forced me to talk! And it had to do with Itachi too! I just shook my head and continued eating.

"The person left a note." he continued. The spoon stopped halfway to my mouth. I looked up and saw he held a piece of paper. "Are you really kidnapped and was it really Itachi?"

I set the spoon down and sighed. "Y-yes." I answered.

"...Did he rape you?"he asked quietly. My body tensed up and I shut my eyes to keep the tears back.

"...Y-yes."I answered quietly, my voice wavering.

"Now that you're talking,"he mumbled. "What's your name?"

I wiped the tears away,"M-my name is H-hinata H-hyuuga."

He looked me over for a second,"Do your vocal cords hurt?"he asked. I nodded. He got up and walked over to a small cupboard. Sasuke pulled out a couple small vials of crushed herbs, poured a cup of tea, mixed the herbs in, and pushed it in front of me.

"W-what's t-this?"I asked.

"It'll help."was all he said. I looked into the steaming, dark liquid and pushed it away. "What's wrong with it?"

"...I-i don't t-trust drinks."I replied quietly.

He sat there observing me while I glared at the drink."You look like a kid when you glare."

My body tensed and I dropped my gaze to my lap,"H-he said that t-too."

"Gomen."

Wait. Did he just apologize? He most definitely doesn't seem like the type to apologize. I just shook my head and kept eating the ice-cream.

He got up and I watched him catiously out of the corner of my eye. "If there's anything you need, get me."he said.

"W-where's your r-room?" He gave me a strange look,"S-so I-i can get y-you."I added.

"The only room at the end of the hall."was all he said before he went up the stairs.

-the next morning-

My unwanted alarm was a very shrill"Sasuke-kun!!"and then the slam of the door.

I threw off what was on top of me and shot out of the bed,"Where am I?"I said to myself. I hurried to the room door and ran into the hall. As I turned around the corner, I slammed into something hard. "Ah!"

"Why are you running?"a deep voice asked.

I looked up,"I-i'm sorry S-sasuke-san."I said quickly, fear in my voice. He got up and his hand came toward me. "Please don't hit me!"

His hand froze and he kneeled in front of me. "Hinata, it's okay." he said softly,"I'm not going to hit you."

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

She looked at me with wide, scared eyes. "I-i-i'm sorry."she mumbled. She clambered up to her feet and hurried back to the room. I sighed and made my way downstairs.

-kitchen-

I opened the freezer and got out two tubs of ice-cream and some whipped cream from the fridge. "This should calm her down."I mumbled to myself.

-upstairs-

I didn't hear anything through the door so I knocked. "Hinata?" I heard a gasp.

"Y-yeah?"I faintly heard.

"Can I come in?"

There was a short silence when I thought she would say no. "S-sure." I opened the door with the ice-cream bowl behind my back. Hinata was on the bed, close to the window, curled up into a tight ball.

"Here."I said, handing her the bowl. She glared at it, caution in her eyes. "There's nothing in it."

She shook her head,"I-i'm not a-allowed to eat."she said quietly.

"But you ate last night."I pointed out.

"I-i wasn't s-supposed to."

"I see."I nodded. "Then why did you?"

She looked down shamefully,"I-i was h-hungry."

"You can eat here you know." She just shook her head. "I'll leave it here for you."I said, setting the bowl down before walking to the door. "Hinata."

She looked at me reluctantly,"Y-yes?"

"You're safe here. Go ahead and do what you need." She gave a very small nod and I left out of the room.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

Go ahead and do what I need?

"I definitely need to take a shower."I thought,"But what about clothes?"

"Hello! There's a dresser. There's gotta be some clothes in there." my inner self pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I replied. I walked over to the wood dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Nothing. Same with the others. I opened the closet door and found only one thing.

"What is this?"I thought. I reached out and took it off the hanger. It was a fancy kimono that was dark blue with a white obi. I turned it over and saw a symbol on the back. "It might be a clan symbol. It looks like the symbol Itachi cut out on my back." My fingers traced over the, now healing, wound over my whole back.

"He definitely had fun doing that."I said to myself as I put the kimono on the hanger, about to hang it up. "But then he made it hurt even more since I wouldn't stay still.

Knock, knock

I jumped and gasped,"Y-yes?"

"I have a couple things for you."Sasuke said through the door. I quickly pushed in the kimono, not noticing the corner that stuck out of the closet door. I opened the door and let Sasuke in.

He set two bags down next to the dresser and looked around. "I see you've been looking through the room."he said.

"I-i'm sorry."I said quickly,"I-i was just l-looking for s-some clothes. I-i won't do i-it again S-sasuke-sama."

He quickly turned to me and I took a few quick steps back. "-Sama?"

I slowly nodded,"F-force of h-habit."I said quietly.

He slowly walked toward me and I backed up until I felt the wall behind me. He stared at me and I fidgeted,"What did he do to you, Hinata?"

I slid down to the ground, shaking my head. "H-he'd get mad at m-me. H-he'll punish m-me again."

"You're safe here Hinata. There's no way he can get you while you're in the village." (A/N: I know Sasuke's talking a lot. This is my story and if you think it's too much OOC-ness then stop reading. If you like it, please continue.)

I slowly raised my eyes and looked into his."A-are y-you sure?"I whispered.

"Of course I'm sure." His voice was comforting, something I didn't expect from a guy like him. "Just tell me basically some of the things he did to you."

My eyes narrowed a bit,"W-why do y-you want to know?"

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it,"That's a good question."

"G-give me one g-good reason."

"So that way I can take you to the hospital and the medics will know where to look for anything wrong."

**"That's a good reason." **I thought. I nodded my head.

"Just tell me Hinata."

I gulped and took a deep breath,"He k-kept me tied up to t-the bed almost the whole time." I summoned up all the courage I had so I would stop stuttering. "He was really rough and didn't show any mercy. If I spoke out of place, I was slapped. If I did something wrong, I was hit. H-he used a kunai to cut me up in d-different places, l-like my back."

Sasuke nodded,"I saw that."

My head snapped up,"W-what do you m-mean you s-saw it?" I glared.

A very, very faint shade of pink raised on his cheeks. "When I found you on my doorstep, you were all bloody and dirty..."

"A-and?"

"I washed you." he said a bit more quietly,"But I didn't touch you in any way inappropriate."he added quickly.

I bowed my head in embarressment,"S-so you sort of know w-what he did to me."

He nodded,"Anyway...did he make you do anything?"

I nodded.

"Like what?"

"H-he...he made me do strip shows for him...a-and he had one of his f-friends video tape it..."I sighed angrily,"Then he just pinned me to that stupid bed and pounded into me again and again and again!"

Sasuke took a step back from my angry outburst. "I see."he mumbled.

I curled up tight,"I-i didn't m-mean to s-shout like that."

**Knock, knock, knock!**

Both of us jumped as we heard someone knock on the front door. "I'll go get that."Sasuke said,"Stay here." A second later I heard the door open.

"Where is she?!"

**--**

__

**Another chapter. Sorry if the updates take so long. School has started so I have homework, papers, projects, ext., plus I gotta watch my siblings and my 5 month old baby sister, plus I have chores, violin, and my brother and sister keep hogging the computer!**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5:Discovered

Chapter 5:Discovered

****

Please read and review.

"Thoughts."

__

"Flashback."

"talking."

"**inner self."**

"talking back to inner self."

Recap:

__

"Where is she?!"

end recap.

Chapter 5:Discovered

(still Hinata's P.O.V)

I gasped. How did anyone know I was here?!

I listened but couldn't hear Sasuke's answer so I got and headed to the door. I tip-toed down the hall and quietly crept down the stairs.

"Sakura told me you were keeping a girl here." I knew the voice belonged to a guy, even though it was high-pitched, whining tone, and annoying.

"There is no one here other than me."Sasuke said simply.

I just peeked around the corner and saw who he was talking to.

He had bright, sunshine yellow hair that spiked in all directions. He also had bright, ocean-blue eyes and on each cheek he had three scratch marks. He wore an orange jumpsuit with blue ninja sandles.

"But Sakura'chan was telling all the girls that you had this really wierd girl hiding in your house."he insisted.

"Naruto...there's no one here."

Naruto leaned through the door and looked around. "Aha!"he exclaimed, pointing at me. Sasuke quickly turned around and I whimpered at the slight glare in his eyes. "I knew it! I knew it!"

Sasuke walked over to me and very gently grabbed my upper arm,"Might as well come say hi."

Naruto took a step out of the door and called over his shoulder."Hey Kiba! Sakura-chan was right!"

A little white puppy came barreling past Naruto's legs and jumped at me. I gave a small yelp as I fell to the ground. The puppy started licking my face and I started giggling and laughing.

I pushed the little dog away and saw Sasuke was looking at me weird. Okay, I know it's not exactly normal for a girl to be laughing and giggling when she was raped for two weeks.

"Akamaru!"a deep-ish voice scolded. I looked up and saw Kiba. (You guys know what he looks like so I'll spare you the description.) "Well, well, well. I guess Sakura was right."

I quickly got up before his hand could get close to me,"W-w-would you like s-some tea?"I asked quietly.

"Sure!"Naruto exclaimed, popping up in front of me...very close. I screamed and feel down again. He looked confused but then it turned to concern. "Sorry 'bout that." His hand came toward me quickly.

"Don't hit me!"I shouted, blocking my face with my arms. Can someone say deja vu?

Naruto's hand froze and backed up. "Uh...sorry?" He was obviously really confused. He whirled around to face Sasuke. "What have you been doing to her, teme?!"

"I haven't done anything except make the same mistake you just did."he answered as he walked over to me. His hand slowly and gently wrapped around my arm and he pulled me up to my feet. I must be as light as a feather to him. He gently nudged me toward the kitchen door. "Why don't you go get something to eat?" I nodded and slowly walked, keeping my distance from Naruto and Kiba.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

"What's with her?"Kiba asked,"It's like she's scared of her own shadow."

"She basically is."I mumbled. I motioned for them to sit on the couch and they did. "You two have to swear you're not going to tell anyone about this, not even Lady Tsunade."

"I won't, believe it."Naruto agreed, his voice actually serious.

Kiba sighed,"I won't tell either."

I nodded,"Good. This information is to not leave this house." They nodded in unison. "Her name is Hinata. She was kidnapped and raped for 2 weeks. I found her on my doorstep yesterday and she's been her since. I guess..'the person' hit her and stuff."

"Oh."Naruto drawled out slowly. Kiba nodded sadly.

"We'll be more careful."Kiba said.

"I'll go get her."I sighed.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

-kitchen-

I stood at the door listening to what Sasuke was telling them. At least he didn't tell them it was Itachi. A tear rolled down my face as I slid to the ground.

The door suddenly opened and I fell to my side. "You were listening?"Sasuke asked.

I looked up. He didn't look mad, but I know that calm is the worst. "I-i-i'm sorry. I-i couldn't help it."I whimpered.

His hand reached toward me and I backed away. "C'mon. I'm just gonna take you to them. They're not gonna hurt you."he said, reaching again.

I shook my head,"Y-you're going to p-punish me. I-i'm won't do i-it again S-sasuke-sama." I felt the cupboards against my back. He tried to reach for my arm again and I sprang up. I stumbled/ran to the other side of the kitchen. There was a second door...but it was locked. I rushed over to the other door as he started walking toward me again.

I hurried past the living room, up the stairs, and down the hall. I rushed to the end of the hall and threw open the last door. (Forgetting it was Sasuke's.) I heard feet pounding on the stairs and I slammed the door and locked it.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hinata. Please open the door."Sasuke asked.

"No." I whimpered. "Y-you're gonna p-punish me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just open the door."

"No...no..."

-3 hours later-

I stayed at the door. They'd given up knocking on it two hours ago. Sasuke stayed at the door, Kiba and Naruto left, and he has fallen asleep.

I slowly got up, wiped my tears away, and quietly unlocked the handle. I turned it and Sasuke's weight opened the door.

Thud!

"Ow!!"he shouted, rubbing his head.

I stepped back as he looked at me,"I-i-i'm sorry." I said in a whisper.

"Glad you finally opened the door."he said, standing up."There's someone you need to meet."

I shook my head quickly and back up,"N-no more."I whimpered.

"Don't worry."he said quickly,"She's a doctor. Naruto opened his mouth and the wrong information spilled put and she immediately came here." (A/N: I can make Sasuke talk! Ah the advantages of fan-fiction.)

I backed away, shaking my head,"N-no more."

"Please Hinata. She'll help you."

I shifted from one foot to the other, thinking."I-i-i guess."

-the living room-

"This is the girl?"a blond woman asked as we came into the living room. Sasuke nodded. She came toward me and I tried to step back but Sasuke held me still.

"She's not going to hurt you. She's just gonna make sure you're all right."he assured.

I relaxed a little and took a tiny step forward.

"Can you please step out of the room, Uchiha?"

"I've already seen her. I'm sure being shirtless isn't that big a deal."he defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

I swear, my face must have been as red as a tomato. He said that he's seen me as calmly as if he was stating the weather!

"Fine. You can stay."the woman sighed. "But if I see you staring, you're out!"

"Understood."

"Alright..."she started.

"Hinata."Sasuke said.

"Right, Hinata. I'm Tsunade. Now...where were you hurt?"

"A-all over?"I stuttered.

"Hm."she sighed. "I'll need you to take your shirt off." I shook my head. "Why not?" I quickly glanced to Sasuke and she nodded knowingly. "Uchiha! Out!"she ordered.

"Fine."he sighed. "Just be careful Tsunade." And then the door closed. I grabbed the hem of my sort of ratty shirt and lifted it over my head. I heard Tsuande gasp at all the bruises and cuts on my skin. I turned around to show the symbol cut out on my back.

"Is that all?"she asked. I shook my head. "Where else?"

I took a deep breath,"I-i-i'm scared that I-i'm p-pregnant."

"Would you like me to see?"I nodded. She did something really fast with her fingers and her hand began to glow green. I back up as a flashback hit me.

Flashback:

__

"You're a naughty girl for listening in on my conversation."Itachi growled as he threw me into the room.

"W-what are you g-gonna do to me?"I stuttered, backing away.

"Do you know what I do to eavesdroppers?"a voice said from behind me. I turned around and a blue-glowing hand grabbed my head.

I screamed as images of people dying, moms and daughters crying, and villages burning down filled my head. I dropped to my knees, panting, crying. Itachi came over and his own blue-glowing hand touched my forehead. Darkness followed.

End flashback.

Tsuande's hand came toward my stomach.

"No!"I yelled, falling to my knees, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"Hinata! What's wrong?!"Tsunade asked as Sasuke came through the door.

"What happened to her?"he asked, heading over to us. I curled up, covering my chest with my legs.

"I don't know. She just freaked out once my hand was glowing with the healing chakra."

"I'll talk to her. Just wait outside the door."he ordered. Tsunade quickly walked to the door and closed it.

Sasuke turned back to me, an awkward look of concern on his face. "What happened?" I just shook my head. He gripped my shoulders so I looked at him.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Her eyes widened as they overflowed with fear. "P-please don't."she whimpered so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Don't what?"I asked.

"N-no more. N-no...more." And then she fell unconscious, her head on my chest. I lifted her up bridal-style and carried her out of the room.

"What happened?"Tsunade asked, just as I got to the stairs.

"Follow me."I said simply.

-Hinata's room-

I laid her on the bed and stepped back. Tsunade walked up and laid a green-glowing hand on Hinata's stomach. The unconscious girl jerked as she laid her hand on the discolored skin.

There was a minute of silence until Tsunade sighed.

"What were you looking for?"I asked.

"She told me she was afraid she was pregnant."she answered, pulling the blanket over Hinata. "She isn't yet but I'm afraid she might become."

"Oh."

"Let her rest and if she's around anyone else, make sure they're careful with her."she ordered.

"Fine. Thanks for coming." She headed out of the bedroom door and I suddenly called after her,"Be sure to hit Naruto on the head for me."

"Gladly." And then the door closed.

-two hours later-

"Urgh." Hinata groaned as she moved a bit. I jolted awake from my light sleep. Then I suddenly realized someone was knocking on the front door.

I jumped out of the chair and hurried down the stairs. I opened the door and saw the infamous redhead.

"What can I do for you, Subaku?"I asked.

"I heard from Naru-chan that there was a girl hiding here and something was wrong with her." Gaara answered. (Yes I'm making Gaara and Naruto a couple! If you don't like it, deal with it.)

"Of course it was Naruto." I growled. "Come on in."

"So what is wrong with her?" Gaara asked as he took off his gourd. (A/N:I can make Gaara talk!)

"She's kidnapped, was raped for two weeks, and was beaten during that time as well."I said in a summary. "Just be careful with her."

He raised an invisible eyebrow,"You're telling me to be careful with something fragile?"

"You're careful with your 'Naru-chan' so I'm sure you can be careful with her."

"I'll try."he said.

Thud!

"Ow!!"we heard a female voice cry.

I sort of rushed to the stairs and saw Hinata on the ground, holding her head.

"Hinata. Are you okay?"I asked.

"So this is her?" She looked up with wide, scared eyes and quickly scrambled behind me.

"S-sasuke-s-sama."she whimpered.

" -Sama?" Gaara asked,"Did you teach her that Uchiha?"

"No. Itachi did."I answered. I turned around to face Hinata. "Can you wait down here, Gaara?"I asked.

He looked at her wide eyes and nodded, going into the kitchen.

"Let's get you up to your room."I said, trying to sound gentle.

"**What's wrong with me?! I'm trying to be gentle with a girl!**"I thought.

"**So what if she's a girl?"my inner self popped up. "****She's fragile right now and you know that."**

"**Yeah.**"

"S-sasuke-s-sama?"she whispered.

"You don't have to use -sama when you're talking to me."I assured. "And yes?"

"W-who is t-that guy? I-i-i think I-i've seen him b-before."

"He's Gaara no Subaku. He was captured by the Akatsuki not too long ago."I explained, opening her door.

"H-he looks i-important."she still stuttered, sitting in the bed.

"He's the Kazekage, the leader, of his village."

I walked into the connecting bathroom and started the water in the tub, adjusting it so it was not, but not too hot. I walked back into the bedroom and handed her the couple of bags I had earlier.

"They're clothes for you. I hope I guessed your size right." She pulled out a couple of things, looking at the tags and nodded.

I went back into the bathroom and turned off the water. "The bath is ready. I'll be downstairs when you're done." She nodded again and I left the bedroom.

-downstairs-

"Now I know what you mean by being careful with her." Gaara said once I walked into the kitchen. "And where did all the ice-cream go?"he frowned.

I chuckled,"Guess she snuck down here again while I was sleeping."

"She ate my mint-and-cookie-dough one."he whined like a little kid; something he had learned from his little niece. (Temari and Shikamaru had a kid!)

"She might find your cookies soon." His body tensed and he whirled around to face me.

"Nobody touches my cookies." He nodded,"Naru-chan made them just for me."

"What about a kitten?"

Gaara frowned,"Kittens don't eat cookies."

"What if they did?"I insisted.

He frowned even more. "Fine. But only kittens."

-ten minutes later-

Gaara and I just sat at the table, drinking tea and (in his case) eating ice-cream. We heard footsteps in the hall and turned around.

I have one thing to say: girls look a lot different when they're clean.

--

__

Sorry if Sasuke's too soft. I did warn you about OOC-ness. I'm sorry that it's taking sooooo long for the updates. I have homework and projects and library books and babysitting the sibs. It's crazy. I can't even update in my story notebook during SSR 'cuz we

have

_ to read, we can't write!_


	6. Chapter 6:Training

Chapter 6:Training

****

Please read and review.

"Thoughts."

__

"Flashback."

"talking."

"**inner self."**

"talking back to inner self."

Chapter 6:Training.

Recap:

__

I have one thing to say: girls look a lot different when they're clean.

End recap.

(still Sasuke's P.O.V)

"Wow."I gasped quietly.

Hinata's slightly dirty skin was now creamy smooth, except for the bruises. Her waist length hair was held loosely at the nape of her neck with her bangs framing her face. She had chosen the black kimono with dark red stitching. It was short sleeved so it slowed her long but slightly built arms. The neck was low, showing massive cleavage.

"S-sasuke-san?"she stuttered. I continued to stare so Gaara hit me in the back of the head.

"Um....Y-yeah?" I mentally cursed myself for losing my cool.

"D-do I-i look o-okay?"she asked, staring at her clean, dainty feet.

"Why 'you asking me?"

"Uh...W-well.....N-never m-mind."she mumbled.

"Why don't you come sit down?"Gaara said, tapping the seat next to him. She nodded and slowly made her way to the chair. He got up and grabbed a spoon, handing it to her. "Go ahead."he sighed, scooting the tub of ice-cream toward her.

She set down the spoon and pushed the ice-cream away, shaking her head.

"Go ahead."I insisted. "Do you want cookies instead?" She seemed thoughtful for a second before slowly nodding. Gaara reluctantly got up and pulled out a large jar. He put some on a plate and slid them in front of her.

Gaara was frowning and I saw Hinata was looking at him, concerned. "G-gaara-s-sama?" He looked at her and she pushed the plate toward him," D-do you want s-some?"

He gave a small smirk and grabbed one, biting it in half. She lightly took one and nibbled on it. I could tell she was holding back from gobbling down the whole plate.

"You know,"Gaara spoke up, "You don't have to use honorifics with me."

"G-gomen. F-force of h-habit."she mumbled. She quickly swallowed half of one and reached for another. "W-who made these?"

"Gaara's boyfriend."I answered.

Hinata's eyes widened,"B-boyfriend? W-who?"

"Naruto."Gaara chuckled.

"N-naruto?"she squeaked.

"At the surprise party they gave me last year,"I started to explain,"We played sixty-minutes-in-heaven and...well...." Her eyes were now the size of dinner plates.

"R-really?"she whispered.

"Yeah." Gaara chuckled again. "So, change of subject; how'd you get here?" Hinata's eyes fell to her lap and she put back the uneaten cookie. "What's wrong?"

"I-i'm going t-to bed, S-sasuke-s...s-san."she whispered, getting out of the chair and heading out of the room.

I sighed heavily, sliding a hand through my hair. "She's gonna stay in her room all day tomorrow."

"Why don't you take her to the training grounds?"he suggested.

"And risk her getting terrorized by Sakura?! No way."

He stared at me for a minute,"Why do you care so much for her?"

"She's just a girl. As soon as she's better, I'm taking her home." I said, slightly avoiding the question.

Click!

"She just went out the front door."Gaara said, getting up,"And she's probably going to run into my brother."

"Uh-oh."I said, hurrying out of the room.

"I'm kidding!"he called from the kitchen doorway. I whirled around and glared at him. He just chuckled and sat down.

"Jerk."I mumbled.

"Talk to the sand." I raised an eyebrow in question. "I used the sand to open and close the door so that you would freak out." he explained. All I did was growled and slump in my seat. (A/N: I can make Gaara talk! Beware of my awesome typing powers.)

"All right, so I care about her."I sighed heavily.

"Why?"

"I guess..."I said slowly,"It's because she's also been hurt by Itachi. For some reason I'm even more upset about it because she seems as fragile as glass and he's broken her. I don't know why I'm more upset about a girl then me."

"That's your soft side."he smirked,"And I was beginning to worry you didn't have one.......So a girl has finally been able to melt the ice over your heart."

"Oh shut up."I smirked back.

(Hinata's P.O.V)

-outside the kitchen door-

I was pressed against the wall, listening to them talk about me.

"_Oh shut up._" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"**He cares about me.**" I thought, heading to my room."**Someone other than Saphire _really cares about me._**"

"**Too bad." my inner self jumped in,"****Once you're okay, you're going home. Didn't you hear Sasuke?"**

"**I did.**" I mentally sighed. "**It'll take a while before I can go home.**"

-the next morning-

"Hinata. Wake up."Sasuke said quietly, gently shaking me.

"Mmmm. Five more minutes Sage."I mumbled.

"Who's Sage?"he asked.

"O-one of my father's m-many servants assigned to me. I-i helped her everyday." I groaned, opening my eyes.

"Oh." He placed his hand on my shoulder and I flinched. "Time to get up."

"W-why?"I asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere today."

"Where?"I said cautiously. I tensed my muscles to run. He wasn't going to take me without a fight.

"To the training grounds so that you can meet the rest of my team."

I looked at him uncertainly.

"Get dressed so that way we're not late."

"O-okay."I stuttered, slipping out of the bed. I had only been wearing a bra and short-shorts. Fortunately, Sasuke wasn't looking at me the way I thought he would. Instead he winced as he saw all the bruises and cuts. I turned around to the closet and I heard him hiss as he saw the cut out symbol.

"Don't you feel weird?"he asked.

I turned around to face him,"W-what do you mean?"

"You're only in that,"he gestured to my clothes,"And I'm in the same room."

I bowed my head,"I-i've gotten used t-to it."I mumbled.

"Oh. I'll just go now."

Just before he closed the door, I called out,"Sasuke-sama!"

He opened the door,"Yes?"

I gave a weak smile,"Thank you. T-thank you very much."

He smirked back,"You're welcome. And that's Sasuke-kun to you."

-the training grounds-

I was so busy thinking about Sasuke's last words in my room, that I didn't notice where we were going until we started on an incline.

"W-why is the g-ground s-slanted?"I asked.

"We're going to the area not too far from the top of the Hokage Mountain."he explained, pointing to a cliff side with faces carved in it. (Not Mt. Rushmore!)

"O-oh."

-a minute later-

"Hinata-chan!"Naruto exclaimed as we came into sight. He caught himself before he came too close. "Sorry 'bout the other day."he apologized,"I'll be more careful."

I gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Well, well." Who is this young lady?"a slightly deep voice asked. I jumped behind Sasuke, holding onto his shirt. I peeked over his shoulder and saw a tall, slouching guy with a mask.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is Hinata!"Naruto introduced.

"Hinata, this is our sensei, Kakashi Hatake."Sasuke said. I looked at Kakashi and nodded in greeting.

"Not very talkative, is she?"he asked, opening an orange book.

"Who is this 'she'?"a female asked.

"Damn it."Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"Sakura-chan!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun! You came today!"she squealed, running forward to give him a hug; her eyes closed. I moved to one side. Sasuke moved to the other and I stuck my foot out.

"Ow!" Sakura whined, rubbing her nose. I started laughing and whirled around to face me. I immediately shut up and rushed behind Sasuke again. "Who is she?!"she shrieked. "And why is she behind my Sasuke-kun?!"

"I'm not your's Sakura."he scoffed,"And..."

"That's Hinata-chan!"Naruto interrupted.

"So you're the girl that was at Sasuke-kun's house."she snarled. I shrank even more behind Sasuke.

"Sakura, leave her alone."he ordered, a warning tone edging his voice.

"Anything for you Sasuke-kun."she smiled, but still glared daggers at me. Mental note:don't go anywhere alone.

"Alright you guys."Kakashi stepped in. "Naruto, Sakura; you'll be with me. Sasuke, you can take Hinata."

"T-take me w-where?"I stuttered, starting to panic.

"Do you know any self-defense?"Sasuke asked, leading me to a wooden post. I nodded. "We'll see what you can do."

-back at the house-

By the time we had finished, I was covered in more bruises and had _just_ avoided a 'mis-thrown' kunai from Sakura's direction. To my amusement, Sasuke started yelling at her while I hid behind Naruto.

"Do you want something to eat?"I shook my no, heading for the stairs. "You must be hungry. When was the last time you ate a full meal?"

I stopped, thinking. "Two, a-almost t-three w-weeks ago." I answered quietly.

"Come eat."he insisted.

I shook my head,"H-he'll p-punish me."I whispered.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Why did I suddenly feel the need to comfort her? The look in her eyes caused an ache in my chest as I realized she was extremely scared. What had he _done_ to her?!

"He won't get you while you're in this village, Hinata."I assurred her, slowly stepping toward her.

She shook her head, more fiercely this time, as she backed up toward her room. "I-if I eat, y-you'll punish m-me."she whimpered.

"I won't hurt you, Hinata."I took a step back, giving her space.

'I-i-i'm not hungry."she said quickly, rushing into the room; closing and locking the door.

I sighed heavily as I went into my room. "**What did he do to you?**"

---

__

That's the end of this chapter. Please review. I know it was a while but 8th grade is hard. Plus I have my other stories going, I'm reading books, and Twilight is coming out this Friday!!!!!!!! I still need to read the fourth book. Have any of you read Midnight Sun on the internet? (It's Twilight in Edward's P.O.V!)

Please review!!!! Oh! And I added to the end of the last chapter, about Gaara and Naruto being seme or uke. Check it out.


	7. Chapter 7:Night and Day

Chapter 7:Night and Day

****

Please read and review.

"Thoughts."

__

"Flashback."

"talking."

"**inner self."**

"talking back to inner self."

Chapter 7:Night and Day

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Click!

My eyes flew open as I heard the quiet click of the front door. Was someone breaking in? Was it Itachi coming to get Hinata?

At that though, I leaped out of bed and hurried to her room. It was slightly ajar; wasn't it closed when I went to bed? I opened it and saw the bed was empty and her sandles were still in front of the closet.

"Oh no."I muttered, rushing down the stairs quietly. I slipped on my own ninja sandles and rushed out the front door. I saw a flicker in the shadows. I turned and hurried toward it. The shadowy figure raced down the streets and I chased after it. It rushed into an alley so I followed. The dark figure was trying to find a way over the way that blocked the alley. "Stop right there."I warned.

The person tried even harder to climb over. I walked over and pulled the person down. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Hinata?!"I exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing out here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."she sobbed over and over again, falling to the ground.

I knelt next to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata."I whispered. She looked up at me, tears running down her face. "Why were you trying to run?"

She looked down and angrily wiped away the tears. "I-i had to l-leave."she sniffled.

"Why?"

She tensed up a bit. "Y-you've been s-so nice to m-me.....I-i don't w-want you t-to get hurt w-when he comes b-back to get me."she whimpered, curling up into a ball.

"What do you mean when he comes back to get you?"I asked angrily.

"I'm sorry! I-i shouldn't h-have s-said anything."

"I'm not angry Hinata. Just don't think like that. He's not going to get you as long as you're in my care." I admitted. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up. I started walking back, watching the shadows for any movement.

"I'm sorry."she mumbled.

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Why am I asking so many questions?

"I-i'm such a c-crybaby."

'You're not a crybaby. Why would you think that?"

"E-every t-time s-something happens t-to me, I-i start crying. I-i'm such a w-weakling."she scolded herself.

I opened the door and started carrying her up the stairs. "You need to get some sleep." I said as I laid her on the bed.

"S-sasuke-sama?"she whispered. I sighed. "Um....S-sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"W-why.....w-why are you s-so nice to m-me?"

I sighed heavily. "It's hard to explain......It's sort of complicated."

"I-i think I-i can f-follow."

I sat on the edge of the bed. She tensed up for a few seconds but then relaxed. "I guess....it's because I'm angry at Itachi for breaking a fragile girl like you, the way he did....I'm also angry at what he did to me but I seem to care more about you then myself." I tried to explain. (OOC I know. But it's the same explanation as earlier.)

I looked at her and saw she was crying again. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"I asked, worried (strangely) that I upset her.

"N-no."she sighed as she wiped away her tears. "I-i'm just glad s-someone cares a-about me. T-that's all."

"Oh....okay."

All of a sudden she jumped on me. Her arms were around my neck and her face was buried in my chest. "T-thank you.....Sasuke-kun." And then she fell asleep, just like that. (Awww. So sweet.)

I laid a hand on her head and one on her lower back, away from the cut. "You're welcome.....Hinata-chan."I whispered in her ear. (Awww! Even sweeter! Wait. I'm commenting on my own writing while I'm typing it.)

-the next morning-

(Hinata's P.O.V)

I felt pressure on my head and back and squirmed a little. Something moved under me and I jumped awake. I was on top of Sasuke and it looked like he has just woken up too.

"Ah!'I yelped as I jumped away from him.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I-i'm sorry S-sasuke-sama."I apologized quickly. "I-i didn't m-mean to fall as-sleep on you."

"Mm?"he hummed. "Oh. It's okay."he shrugged.

"R-really?"I asked quietly. He nodded and gave a smirk-ish smile. I just had to smile back.

"So what are we doing today?"he asked as he climbed off the bed.

"I-i don't know."I mumbled. He headed down the stairs and I followed, keeping a comfortable distance between us. He looked in the fridge, freezer, and through the cabinets.

"We kinda need food."he sighed. He turned back to me. "I guess we're going shopping.

-in the village market-

"I-i'm not sure I-i should h-have come."I stuttered as I stumbled after Sasuke.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."he assured.

"B-but there's s-so many people."I persisted.

"Who's the girl Uchiha?"a deep voice asked from the side of us. Both of us turned and saw three people. The girl had brown hair in two buns with brown eyes. (Ten-ten.) One guy had a bowl cut, big bug eyes, and very bushy eyebrows. (Rock Lee) The guy that had spoken had brown hair to his lower back in a low ponytail and white, blank eyes like me. (Neji) Wait! That's not right!

"What's it to you, Hyuuga?"Sasuke shot back. Hyuuga?! My eyes widened and he noticed.

He stepped forward and I stepped back. "You're not from this village, are you? Who are you?"

I shook my head as I hid behind Sasuke. "Leave her alone, Neji." Sasuke growled/warned.

"There's no reason to be scared."Ten-ten said gently, walking up next to Neji. "We won't hurt you. " She glanced at Neji. "At least, _I_ won't."

"Who are you?"Neji repeated.

"H-hinata."I stuttered quietly.

"Hinata what?"

"H-hinata H-hyuuga."I said even more quietly.

Lee jumped forward. "How can you be a Hyuuga?" I shrugged. He leaned closer and I leaned back. Unfortunately I fell. Sasuke got in front of them before they could react and slowly reached his hand toward me.

I held on to it and he yanked me up, pulling me close to him. "We're in a hurry, so if you'll excuse us."

"Say hello to Naru-chan for me."Neji smirked before leaving. The other two followed after him.

"Um...S-sasuke.....kun?"I whispered.

"Hai?"

"W-why do I-i hear girls s-screaming 'Sasuke-kun'?"

"Uh-oh."he sighed. "We gotta leave. Now!" He grabbed my wrist and started running down the street.

"S-sasuke-san, w-why are we running?"I asked.

"Fangirls."was all he said before turning into a random clothing. He pulled us both into a changing stall and slammed the door shut.

"W-why do we h-have to run?"

A huge crowd of girls(stampede was more like it) ran past the store screaming, "Sasuke-kun!!!!"

"Do you _have_ a death wish?"he hissed. I backed up a bit, shaking my head. "They will hurt you if they found out that you're living in my house and hang out with me. It'll be even worse if they realize how close we are."he explained.

"H-how close we are?"I whispered, repeating it for a later time to think it over.

"I think it's safe now."he mumbled. "We should hurry up with the shopping and get back to the house."

"Um....y-yeah."I agreed.

-at the house-

"I-is that all, S-sasuke-san?"I asked as I placed another soup can in the cupboard.

"Yeah. That's all."he sighed, flopping down into the chair. He rubbed his shoulder and groaned.

"I-is something w-wrong?"I asked.

"Just a little sore from last night."he groaned again. (Do not get perverted ideas.) "My shoulders are just a little stiff."

"Ano.....I-i can help...i-if you want."I said quietly.

"Are you good at it?" I nodded my head yes. "Then go ahead." I walked over until I was behind him and lightly placed my hands on his shoulders. The tips of my fingers drew slight circles. He really was tight; he had a bunch of knots.

"Y-you should be m-more careful with y-your body, S-sasuke-san."I advised. The palms of my hands kneaded into his shoulder blades as if I were kneading dough. He groaned lightly as I added my fingers to the edges of his shoulder blades.

"That feels good."he mumbled. I moved my fingertips to the top of his shoulders and made small wave movements. "That feels even better."he chuckled.

"I-i can get y-your back if y-you lay on y-your bed." I giggled as he slowly stood up.

"That sounds like a good idea." I followed him to his room and waited until he was comfortable. My hands went back to kneading and he relaxed. "You know, you're pretty good at this." My hands hesitated for a second and he noticed. "He made you didn't he?" I nodded but his eyes were closed.

"Y-yes.....He did."I whispered. "But t-that's past n-now."I added, shaking my head.

A few minutes later he grabbed my wrists and sat up. "Thank you very much Hinata."he said. "I feel much better."

"Y-you're welcome."he mumbled. I turned to leave but he placed a hand on my upper arm. "Y-yes, Sasuke-sama?"I asked.

"Is there anything you want? You know you can talk here and if you need something, just ask."

"I-i know."I mumbled, turning to leave again.

"There's something else." I stopped at the doorway.

"Yes...Sasuke...-kun?"

"Kiba's throwing a party for all the genin and their friends....Do you want to go?"

I looked at the floor, thinking. "I-i'm not sure i-it's a good idea....w-with all those p-people there."

"I guess you're right. Guess I'll be staying home then on Friday."he said more to himself than to me.

"No!"I objected. "Y-you shouldn't stay j-just 'cuz I-i am. I-i can be a-alone for awhile."

"Are you sure?"he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not one for parties so I don't _have_ to go."

"D-don't worry about me. I-i'll be fine."

He shrugged. "Alright."

--

__

The end of chapter 7! Next will be Friday and he's going to the party with Gaara tagging along. Something else happens too. Something BIG! I'll get it up as soon as possible.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8:Uh oh

Chapter 8:Uh-oh

****

Please read and review.

"Thoughts."

__

"Flashback."

"talking."

"**inner self."**

"talking back to inner self."

****

Warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Rape in this chapter!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8: Uh-oh

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

"Make sure the doors and windows are locked before you go to bed."I said for the thousandth time. Hinata sighed as she nodded.

"I-i'll make sure."she assured.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay tonight?"I asked....for the thousandth time.

"Let's go Uchiha. She's fifteen not eight ."Gaara growled from the door. "I want to get this night over with so let's get going."

"Alright, alright. Bye Hinata."I called over my shoulder. I closed the door behind me and hurried to catch up with Gaara. "Are you sure it was okay for me to leave her alone tonight?"

"She'll be fine Uchiha. Besides, Naru-chan told me she kicked you flat on your back."he chuckled.

"She did not!'I exclaimed. "I tripped."I mumbled.

"Sure you did."he chuckled again.

-Hinata- (her P.O.V)

"**I hope he has fun at the party.**"I thought.

"**Sure he'll have fun. 'Cuz Kami knows he _loves _having the fangirls hang all over him.**" my inner thought back.

"**I guess we'll just wait."**

"**Yeah! Ice cream here we come!"**

-some hours later-

Click!

"Hm?"I groaned as I sat up. "I guess I fell asleep."I whispered to myself.

"Hinata!"I heard Sasuke yell as he stomped down the hallway. I scrambled out of the chair and rushed to see what was going on. Why did he sound drunk?

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?"

All of a sudden I was slammed against the wall and two people were standing in front of me. "Good. You're still awake." Sasuke breathed against my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Very good."Gaara agreed. Great, he was drunk too. (Kankuro majorly spiked the punch at the party and they got really thirsty so now they're really drunk and.....unsatisfied.)

"S-sasuke-kun?"I whimpered nervously.

A hand roughly grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. Sasuke leaned in and whispered in my ear. "That's Sasuke-sama to you."

Gaara grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward my room. "Stop teasing Uchiha and let's get it over with."he growled, tossing me forward. "Get on the bed." he ordered. I did as he told, flashbacks from Itachi pushing me to obey their every word.

(No one's P.O.V)

Sasuke reached into the dresser and pulled out two shirts. Gaara yanked her hands above her head and held them next to the bedposts as he tied them there.

"S-sasuke-sama?"Hinata whimpered.

"Shut up."he growled before slapping her. Tears immediately sprang to the corner of her eyes.

"Not again. Please not again."she sobbed as he straddled her. Gaara laid next to her, sucking and biting on her neck.

"You taste delicious."Gaara growled in her ear before playing with the lobe with his teeth.

"Mind if I taste?"Sasuke asked rhetorically. He leaned down and started roughly biting and sucking on her neck. He trailed down to her collarbone and stopped at one spot. An involuntary moan escaped her lips.

"S-sasuke, p-please stop. I-i don't want t-this again."she whimpered as his fingers crept up her nightgown and toward her underwear.

"Your body is saying differently." To prove his point, he swiftly stuck a finger between her folds. Hinata's back arched off the bed and a scream tumbled out of her mouth. Sasuke kept pumping and adding fingers until she came with another scream.

"My turn for some fun Uchiha."Gaara growled before pushing him over and quickly thrusting into Hinata.

"I get some fun next."Sasuke chuckled.

"No. no......no."she whispered as she slowly fell unconscious.

-the next morning-

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Where am I? And why do I feel like I just got hit by a train?!

I slowly opened my eyes and winced at the light. Why did it feel like I didn't have any clothes on? Oh wait....I don't. "Holy crap!"I shouted.

"Mmmm."I heard someone else groan. I looked over and saw Gaara holding onto someone......and both of them were naked too.

"Gaara?"I said, seeing if he was awake.

"What Uchiha?"

"Who are you holding?"I whispered, getting out of the bed. Why did she look a lot like Hinata?

"Oh. It's just Hinata tied to the bedposts."he mumbled. "Holy shit!'he cursed, jumping awake.

"Hinata?!"I exclaimed, running to the other side. I grabbed a towel off a chair and wrapped it around my waist. I tossed another one to Gaara. I quickly untied the shirts that were around her wrists and lowered her arms. I stepped forward and felt something cold against my foot.

"What's this?"I mumbled. I picked it up and saw it was a bloody kunai. "Oh no." I gently turned Hinata over and groaned. The wound on her back had been cut open again. And one of us did it. "Hinata?"I whispered in her ear, hoping for some sort of response. She didn't do anything. "Hinata?"I raised my voice a little.

"I'll get some water."Gaara said, heading downstairs.

"Call Tsunade! Tell her to get to the hospital!"I called after him. I pulled on my pants from last night and a shirt (later realizing it was Gaara's) and wrapped Hinata in a blanket.

-outside-

Gaara and I raced over the rooftops, heading for the hospital. He opened the door and I rushed in. Tsunade was waiting for us.

"What happened?!"she exclaimed as soon as she saw Hinata. Blood was seeping through the blanket and she saw it. She motioned for us to follow and I began to explain.

"Gaara and I went to Kiba's party last night and we got really thirsty so we drank a whole bunch of punch and then it went black and I don't remember anything else."

"Me either."Gaara spoke up.

"And when we woke up this morning she was tied to the bed and her back was cut again. "

"Again?"Gaara asked. I nodded.

"Itachi did it to her last time."I explained. He nodded in understanding.

-half an hour later-

(Hinata's P.O.V)

Where am I? Was last night just a nightmare? Or did it really happen? Please let it have been a horrible nightmare.

"_Let her rest for now. We'll see how she is once she wakes._" That sounds like Tsunade.

"_I'm worried I've destroyed her. What if she's traumatized? What will I do?_" That sounds like Sasuke. Wait! Sasuke. He was the one that tied me up.......and made me ride him.

"_Calm down Uchiha. We'll see what happens when she wakes up._" Gaara! He was also there.

"Mmmm."I groaned, trying to wake up. I moved my legs and pain shot through me body, starting between my legs. 'Ah!"I sort of screamed.

"Hinata!"Sasuke shouted, running to my side. I opened my eyes and saw him hovering over me.

"No!"I screamed, rolling off of the bed. Why am I in the hospital?

"Hinata?"he questioned.

"S-stay away." My voice was raspy from all the screaming I did last night. "J-just s-stay away."

"Hinata, please calm down."Tsunade said calmly. I looked at her and saw she was on the other side of the room, by the door. Gaara was standing next to her. "Please do calm down."

'Hinata? Do as she says, onegai."Sasuke said as he tried taking a step forward.

"S-stay away."I repeated. "I-i'm w-warning y-you."

"Hinata please."he almost begged, stepping closer.

"Stay away!"I shouted. He backed up, giving me quite a bit of space.

"I'm sorry Hinata."he whispered. He turned and walked out of the room and Gaara reluctantly followed. Tsunade came forward and picked me up. Tears were already falling out of my eyes. I turned my head and buried my face in her shoulder.

"It's alright."she whispered in my ear. "It'll be alright."

-that night-

"_Be careful. Don't get too close._" I heard Tsunade warn someone outside the door. The person didn't answer and the door clicked as the handle was turned. A head poked around the door and I brought the blanket up to hide my face, my eyes peeking over.

"Hinata?"Sasuke whispered as he sat in the chair next to the door. I suddenly remembered the day I woke up in his house.

"Hn?"I mumbled.

He bowed his head and held it with his hands, his elbows on his knees. "I'm so sorry Hinata." He sounded like he was close to crying. "I'm so sorry."

"S-sasuke."I whispered, not wanting to hear how bad my voice was.

He looked up. "Hai?"

"W-why?"

"Why what?" He looked really confused.

"W-why are y-you s-sorry?" I looked down at my lap and closed my eyes, expecting another slap.

"Ano....There's something you should know....."he trailed off.

"G-go on."I encouraged. Why wasn't I completely scared with him being in the same room right now?

"Well......I've realized that....Well, you see...." He sighed in frustration. (A/N: Ladies and gentlemen! Sasuke is trying to confess something!!!!! Keep reading!)

"G-go ahead."I whispered, putting the blanket down.

"I've realized that, even though you've been here for a little while......." He looked up and kept his eyes right on mine. "I've fallen in love with you." The last sentence was so quiet I was trying to convince myself it wasn't the wind outside blowing through the leaves.

"Y-you've...f-fallen in l-love with m-me?" I couldn't believe it.

The door opened and Tsunade stepped in, holding a stack of papers. "I have some important information for you Hinata."

"Um....y-yeah?"

"You might not like it."Sasuke warned as he read the papers over her shoulder.

"T-that's okay." Was it okay?

"Hinata........You're pregnant."

---

__

Gasp! Hinata's pregnant! Who's kid is it? How many are there? Will she keep it?

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And check out my other stories if you want.


	9. Chapter 9:No way!

Chapter 9:No Way

****

Keep those reviews comin'!!!!

"Thoughts."

__

"Flashback."

"talking."

"**inner self."**

"talking back to inner self."

Recap:

__

"You might not like it."Sasuke warned as he read the papers over her shoulder.

"T-that's okay." Was it okay?

"Hinata........You're pregnant."

End recap.

Chapter 9:No way

"I-i'm pregnant?"I stuttered.

"Yes, you are."Tsunade confirmed.

"Who's kid is it?"Sasuke asked, looking at the ground.

"That's the thing."she sighed. "There are three of them, one from you, one from Gaara, and one from Itachi."

"Hinata, are you alright?"Sasuke asked.

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

Hinata's face went pure white and her eyes were wide with fear.

"I-i'm p-pregnant?"she repeated. I slowly walked over and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright."I whispered.

She looked up at me and I saw she was about to cry. "I-i can't be. I-i can't. I-i can't be a m-mom." Her shock suddenly took away her stuttering. "I'll be alone. I'll be a single mom with...................three kids..........."

"Hinata, you won't be alone." I was slightly hurt that she had forgotten what I told her so quickly. "I told just a few minutes, I love you." After so many years of not saying that to anyone, it gets hard to get it out.

That did it. The tears over flowed and she buried her face in my chest, wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you Sasuke."she mumbled.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan."I whispered in her ear. I turned back to Tsunade. "I'm just going with what I know from health class in the academy but...how are there three when only one....._egg_ ....is...well.......at a time?"

"That's the thing."she responded. "This is something most definitely unusual. Itachi's kid had already been fertilized when she started ovulating just a couple days ago. However, the unusual thing is, is that your's and Gaara's sperm went to the maturing eggs in her ovaries and fertilized there instead of in the fallopian tubes. From there they quickly went to the uterus." (I hate this health stuff that I learned in science with all the guys there.)

"But...doesn't it take a few days before they get...there?"I asked.

"Hai. I'm surprised at how quickly they caught up to Itachi's. Now they're just about at the same amount of development so they'll all be born around the same time."she finished.

I nodded and looked down at Hinata to find she was asleep. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."I said quietly, adjusting on the bed so we were both laying down.

"I'll come check on her tomorrow morning."she said, turning to leave.

"Alright."I mumbled, already falling sleep as well. Why was I so comfortable with her in my arms? It was so easy to relax with her close to me. "Good night. I love you, Hinata."I whispered. Before my eyes closed, I saw her smile in her sleep.

-the next morning-  
(Hinata's P.O.V)

"_Hinata. Wake up. Hinata._" I heard someone telling me. "_Hinata._" I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke's face close to mine. I couldn't help but smile as he kissed my forehead. "Good morning Hinata."he whispered.

"G-good m-morning."I stuttered.

"Good morning, Hinata."Tsunade said as she came through the door. "I just need to do a quick check up and you can leave if you want."

"O-okay." Sasuke got off the bed and sat down in a chair. Tsunade pulled a curtain around so Sasuke was blocked out.

"I'll need you to take your shorts off and pull your shirt up." I did as she told, only the shorts were on for a few seconds longer. "Lay down on the bed and just relax, you won't feel a thing." Her hand began glowing green and I closed my eyes to keep the flashback away. I felt a calm, tingling sensation over my lower abdomen and a giggle slipped past my mouth.

The feeling went lower and I almost started laughing. All of a sudden it was gone. I opened my eyes and saw Tsunade was writing things down on a clipboard. "A-am I okay?"I asked quietly.

"You're perfectly fine. But.."

"B-but?"I asked as she moved the curtain back.

"You'll need to come in every week because you're having three instead of one and also because of your young age."she explained.

"A-alright."I nodded.

"Can you walk?"Sasuke asked. I shrugged and slid out of the bed. As soon as I placed weight on my legs, a pain shot through me and I collapsed. "I take that as a no."he said as he helped get me on his back.

"Y-you're not g-going to carry m-me like this o-out there....a-are you?"I stuttered, a blush covering my face.

"Of course I am. It'll be like training since my house is on the other side of town."

"T-the other s-side of t-town?!" My voice squeaked.

"Yeah. And I'm not going to be moving shinobi style over the roofs. I'll be walking right down the main road where everyone can see us _together_."

Why did I love when he said that one word? Why wasn't I closed up and scared of him from what he did to me? Was it because I had begun to trust him and I just love him? Did I really love him, or was it an illusion of the heart?

"Sasuke, just sign this and she's released into your care."Tsunade said, holding out the clipboard and a pen. I tightened my hold around his neck as he moved one hand to quickly sign it. "That's all. Just remember to bring her in Saturday." (It is Sunday but she's doing it every Saturday so it's easier to keep track of the days.)

"Alright."he agreed. "Let's go Hina-hime." He chuckled as my face heated up. I must have been as red as a tomato. Tsunade giggled as soon as we left.

-outside-

"Everyone's s-staring at us."I whispered in his ear, burying my face in his back.

"Not everyone. Nevermind, that guy looked." (Okay, so I kinda got that from Twilight.)

"T-this is s-so embarrassing. W-what if y-your fan-girls s-see me?"

"They won't touch you."he growled. "Besides, I don't think they'll see you."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, who's the slut on your back?"

"I spoke too soon."he muttered and I giggled before looking up. In front of us were five preppy looking girls and behind us were six others.

"Want me to get her off, Sasuke-kun?"a blond one asked. Wait. At least three-quarters of them were blond. What the heck?

"No thank you. I'm perfectly fine with having Hinata-chan with me."he said smoothly.

" -Chan?!"a few of them shrieked.

"She's obviously brainwashing you Sasuke-kun. Let us take care of her."a redhead tried. She tried to do a cute pout but she just looked like she was constipated. I just had to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, trix?!"she yelled at me which only made me laugh harder.

"Hinata. I wouldn't provoke them."Sasuke advised.

"G-gomen. B-but she looked f-funny." Unfortunately, I said that a little too loudly.

"Funny?!"the redhead screeched. Did she have voice problems or something?

"Y-yeah."I smiled, completely calm. They couldn't lay a hand on me while Sasuke was here.

"Why you little fangirl!"she yelled.

My face got red again but it was from anger this time. I struggled against Sasuke hands and placed my feet on the ground. "Fan-girl?"I growled, stumbling to stand in front of her.

"What? Are you deaf?"she smirked as she noticed I couldn't move very quickly. "You are a fan-girl."

I sighed and turned back toward Sasuke, who was looking at the girl nervously. I whirled back around and slammed my fist into her stomach. The girl next to her launched at me but I ducked and she flew into another girl coming from the other direction. A girl started to jump on my back. I used her momentum and light weight, grabbed her arms, and flipped her over me onto her back, knocking the breath out of her.

I moved out of the way as two girls came at me from both sides and they slammed into each other. The other five came at me from all directions and I heard Sasuke call my name. I jumped with all the strength left in my legs and did a back flip over them. They all collapsed into a pile and I fell to the ground next to Sasuke.

"Are you alright, Hinata?"he asked, worried.

"I'm fine." And really I was. I just single-handedly took down eleven fan-girls in under five minutes!

"Let's get you home before they get up."he said as he got me on his back again. Wow. They were still on the ground.

-the house-

"Who's on the porch?"Sasuke mumbled to himself as we got closer to the house.

"I-i think it's G-gaara." I shiver ran through me as flashbacks hit me from Friday night.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you."Sasuke assured. "He's sober now and he's waiting to see how you are. He came by the hospital when you were sleeping to see if you were okay. I told him about the kid."

"Hello Sasuke. How are you Hinata?"Gaara asked as we came up to him.

"I-i'm f-fine." Unfortunately, I was a bit scared of him. But his eyes were so full of regret it took away some of the fear.

"I'm sorry about Friday night Hinata. I really am."he said, looking at the ground. Sasuke put me down and I walked over to Gaara. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I-i'm fine. R-really."

"But...'

"B-but what?"I asked.

"What about my child that I've made you carry?"he said quietly.

"I-it's fine G-gaara-sama."I smiled at him.

His arms wrapped around me and he hugged me back. "Do you call everyone -sama?"he chuckled.

"P-pretty m-much." I said as we let go of each other.

"Let's get you inside before the fan-girls come back."Sasuke suggested as he, literally, swept me off my feet and into his arms, bridal-style.

"Chill out Uchiha. You don't want to scare her."Gaara said as he held the door open for him.

"Sasuke-san!"Tenten yelled as she came running up to us. Sasuke placed me on my feet and took the scroll she was holding. His eyes widened and he turned to look at me.

"W-what?"I asked nervously.

"Your father wants to see you at the Hyuuga estate."he answered.

"M-my father? T-that's i-impossible."I stuttered.

"Is your father's name Hiashi Hyuuga?"Tenten asked. I nodded. "Then he's really here. I saw him myself."

"Oh no."I whispered.

"What is it Hinata?"Sasuke asked, immediately at my side.

My worry took away my stuttering. "My father is here and I'm pregnant."

"Oh."him and Gaara said at the same time.

'I'm so dead."

---

__

The end of chapter 9! I'm trying to update faster but it's snowing right now, my siblings keep turning on the t.v and roughhousing so they're very distracting, my mom keeps using the computer when I'm on a roll, and I need to watch my eight month old baby sister.

Please review!!!! Please with a shirtless, chocolate covered Sasuke licking a lollipop on top. (I think I have a nosebleed now.)


	10. Chapter 10:Father

Chapter 10: Father

__

Sorry about the confusion with having Gaara involved. I'm pretty sure I've said before that this is going along with a nightmare I had not too long ago. Gaara, in both, is sort of Sasuke's friend. He went with Sasuke to the party and he got drunk and while they were drunk, drunk-Sasuke talked Gaara into having some fun with a girl. Unfortunately that ended up being Hinata. Because Gaara's Kazekage he has to leave soon so he'll be out of the story sooner or later. I'll try making it sooner.

****

Keep those reviews comin'!!!!

"Thoughts."

__

"Flashback."

"talking."

"**inner self."**

"talking back to inner self."

Recap:

__

My worry took away my stuttering. "My father is here and I'm pregnant."

"Oh."him and Gaara said at the same time.

'I'm so dead."

End recap.

Chapter 10:Father

"Are you sure you want to go?"Sasuke asked me as we walked along the village streets.

"I-i'm.....n-not sure."I sighed.

"Make up your mind 'cuz you're here."he said. I looked up and saw that we were standing in front of a set of tall, iron gates.

I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "L-let's go."

-inside-

"Lord Hiashi is waiting for you inside."a servant bowed as she gestured toward a door. She opened it and bowed again.

Sasuke nodded at her and walked in. "A-arigato."I smiled as I passed her. I sat down next to Sasuke. The next second I was tackled to the floor.

"OMG Hianta! I thought you were dead!" It was Hinabi who was squeezing the air out of me. "It was so lonely with no one to argue with and no one to scold me for taking their peanut butter cookies."

"N-nice to s-see you too H-hinabi."I giggled, prying her off of me.

"It is nice to see you are alive if nothing else." I looked up in surprise. Did my father just say that?! His face was still emotionless but I saw it in his eyes that he _was_ glad I was alive.

"A-arigato f-father."I mumbled, bowing my head.

"I've spoken with Tsunade and she's told me some interesting things." Oh no. This is not good. I just got back from the hospital and she's _already _spoken to him?! How can she possibly do that?

"**They're shinobi. Duh!" my inner self scoffed. Oh. Right.**

"W-what...t-things?"I asked, keeping my eyes on my lap.

"Before I say anything, I'd like that Uchiha to explain some things to me before I jump to conclusions."he said. Great. He knows. And he knows I know that he knows. And I know that he knows that I know that he knows.

"It was a bad prank that turned into a big accident."Sasuke started. "Gaara-sama and I went to a party the Inuzuka was throwing and.."

"You left her alone?"Hiashi asked.

"When she decided she wouldn't go, I told her I'd stay home with her but she wouldn't hear of it."he explained. Hiashi nodded for him to continue. "Kankuro, Gaara's older brother, had brought some alcohol and spiked the punch with all of it. Gaara and I had been thirsty so we ended up drinking most of it, not knowing something was wrong with it. After that, it was black. When we woke up the next morning, both of us were hung over. We most definitely didn't expect to find Hinata-hime tied to the bed with her wounds reopened and new bruises on her."

"What wounds?"Hiashi asked. So Tsunade didn't tell him about that. Now I have to show him.

I lifted up the back of my shirt and turned my back to him. I heard both him and Hinabi gasp as well as some of the guards and servants in the room. "You said reopened."Hiashi cleared his throat. "Who did it first?"

Sasuke looked at me as I sat back down. "I-it was I-itachi Uchiha."I answered.

The temperature of the room seemed to drop at his name. "Hold up!"Hiashi exclaimed. "Why did you call her hime?!" Why was he so outraged by that little suffix?

"Because she is my little princess."Sasuke asked shortly, looking Hiashi in the eyes. Sasuke was being all mushy lovey-dovey-ish?!

"Hinata."Hiashi said in an ordering voice.

"H-hai, f-father?"

"Answer me one question. Even though he raped you, you are still next to him. Why?"

Hadn't I been asking myself that same question earlier today? Why _was_ I so comfortable next to him even though he did hurt me when I finally trusted him? Was it because.........I love him too? "I-i don't k-know, f-father." I answered honestly.

"I see."was all he said. "I shall think about this. You are dismissed Hinata." I bowed low before leaving the room quietly. What was he going to do to Sasuke?

-a few minutes later-

"It was a pleasure meeting you Hyuuga-sama."Sasuke said as he came out of the room.

"Take care of her Uchiha."Hiashi called.

"Don't worry yourself, sir. I will take perfectly good care of her." Sasuke closed the door and started walking down the hall.

"W-what did he w-want with you?"I asked as I followed behind him.

"He just wanted to ask a few personal questions."he shrugged.

"W-what kind of q-questions?" I'm confused.

"The father kind when this sort of thing happens." Now I'm really confused.

"W-what...?"

"I'll explain later." He better.

-back at the house-

"What were you summoned for?"Gaara asked as soon as we walked in the door.

"Questioning." Sasuke answered shortly.

"I see." he sighed. "Listen, I apologize for having to leave but the Suna Council is calling the Kazekage back."

"B-bye, Gaara-s-sama." I mumbled.

"Good-bye Hinata. Sasuke." And then he was gone. After a few seconds I began to feel tired. I tried to hide a yawn but Sasuke noticed.

"Off to bed with you. You need to get off your feet and heal up anyway." he ordered. I stumbled up the stairs but stopped at the doorway. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"I-i can't go in t-this room." I whispered, stepping back. "C-can I..........N-nevermind."

"Can you what?" he asked.

"C-can I.....s-sleep in your r-room?"

"I guess. I'll get my stuff and sleep on the couch."

"No!" I exclaimed. "Y-you don't h-have to do t-that........I-i k-kinda want y-you to stay in the b-bed..." I just knew I was massively blushing. He gave a small smile.

"Alright then." Then he turned serious. "Off to bed. Now."

"O-okay." I walked down the hall toward his room. He walked past me to open the door but I tripped on the threshold. His arm went around my waist and he turned so he fell on the ground and I fell on top of him. Unfortunately......Weeeelll......I ended up kissing him.

--

****

I'm gonna end the chapter here. Sorry. I'm kinda runnin' outta ideas and plus I'm tryin' to update on my other stories, 'specially 'Uh-oh'-my first attempt at a gender-bender.

Should Hinata and Sasuke get a little physical friendly? Or should Hinata be really reluctant to get close to anyone again? Should Itachi show up again?

Do you wanna know a secret? If you do, say so in your review and I'll post it in the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!


	11. sorry

I'm sorry everyone that I haven't updated in, like, forever. I've been grounded multiple times, I'm in my first year of high school and it's not going well, and i'm stuck for almost all my stories. Plus, I hadn't typed on Ups and Downs or Immortal Love 'cuz I was stuck and they got deleted! I'm freaking **_pissed_**! I think I'm gonna move my stuff over to mibba. It's another creative writing site, more for original stories but I guess i can put up fanfiction too.

If you want to check out what i've got so far, follow these instructions:

1)go to the site mibba (there is a .com after it. I'm trying to type this in a way that i can get the site's name on here. Maybe this will work.)

2) Near the top of the page there will be white tabs (news, review, articles)

3) click on '_stories_'

4) on the right side, there will be a blue box with an orange heading that says _'story links'_

5)click on '_search_'

6) for 'search for' type **water-bender1** and click on the arrow thing to change the 'in' to _'author's username'_

7) click enter and four stories should come up -I'll try to get some fanfiction up ASAP once I get off being grounded. (I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now.)

Again, sorry I haven't updated. Please comment on what I _do_ have up.


End file.
